TurntechhGodhead
About Xyag user @turntechhGodhead, also known as Dave Strider is a verified member of the Kinnie Platform known as Xyag. He is most notably known for 'tooting' about piss, pooping, and wanting to have kinsex with his fellow kinnies. His best friend on the platform is another Dave kinnie who goes by the username Shou strider (@shou). Is unhealthily obsessed with Sheldon Cooper. He thinks that they are dating, but their actual relationship status is unconfirmed. Drama As of September 17th, 2019, there has been relationship drama between Sheldon, Dave, and another Dave. TurntechhGodhead has spoken out numerous times stating that he wishes to be with Sheldon, but the other Dave account is already dating Sheldon. This has caused much confusion between the two parties involved. Sheldon has not confirmed whether or not they are actually involved with Xyag user @turntechhGodhead. TurntechhGodhead often posts lovemail for users that sport nicknames resembling John Egbert and Karkat Vantas from Homestuck. He also often posts lovemail for Sheldon Cooper, who always seems to be confused as to why Dave loves them so much. It is confirmed that Sheldon Cooper and Dave have had kinsex. It is also known that Dave has had kinsex with Sonic the Hedgehog and it is unconfirmed whether or not he has had kinsex with Karkat Vantas. On September 16th, 2019, Karkat Vantas and Dave began talking to each other, to which Dave posted many toots about how he wanted to date Karkat. It is currently unknown whether or not these offers were even considered by the other party involved. The exact same thing has also happened between Dave and John Egbert. It would seem that Dave is thirsty for all Xyag users, and this has been confirmed. Most of his toots are about Sheldon, making it safe to assume that he is deeply in love with them. Sheldon does sometimes reciprocate these feelings in toots, but it is not proven whether or not Sheldon actually means these things. On September 18th, 2019, Sheldon confessed their kincrush to Dave. Personal Life User @turntechhGodhead also has a second account on this platform which he uses to post about his kin, Jotaro Kujo. The username for his Jotaro Kujo account it @JotaroSHARTS. On this account he often posts about sharting, farting, pooping, and diapers. He frequently takes breaks from the app to go to the bathroom. On September 16th, 2019, Dave took 4 bathroom breaks in the span of one hour. This is likely due to the fact that he cannot stop drinking apple juice because he is a baby. It was stated on September 17, 2019, that Dave has a tinder. It is uncertain if this is where he and Sheldon met. It is also uncertain if anyone finds him attractive. According to Dave, his Tinder bio reads "I am but a goo goo gaa gaa pee pee little piss baby." It is still being researched as to what exactly that is supposed to mean. On September 16th, 2019, Sheldon and Dave direct messaged each other for the first time. These messages have not been shared with the public. On September 17th, Sheldon followed Dave back. Dave has a strange relationship with user Jake English. In the past, Jake has offered kinsex to both Dave Strider and Dirk Strider. However, Jake now seems to be wanting to be Dave's son. Dave already has a son, Peter Parker. He adopted Peter Parker on September 17th and has not yet disowned him. He is hesitant to take on another son, as he states he is only 13 years old and not capable to father this many children.